Rayman Fables
Rayman Fables is a 2.5D side-scrolling platformer video game developed by Ubisoft Montpellier studios. The game runs on the UbiArt Framework engine, and much like its two precessors; Origins and Legends, it follows Rayman along with his friends on a new adventure set in a mysterious realm, dealing with a gang of baddies that have stolen eight fabled treasures needed to restore harmony. Storyline Rayman and his friends having saved the Fantasy Realm from the Dark Teensie and his squad of goonies, the hero decides to seek new adventure by travelling beyond the Glade of Dreams. Once more adventure calls when he and the others end up in a mysterious valley where savages have swiped entities that had kept the locals safe from the many monsters. Now Rayman must venture off on another platforming quest to pummel some bad guys! Worlds World 1: Grotesque Grove Theme: A deep swamp/forest area with murky, bubbling water and tall, thick plants. The shrieks and howls of night creatures echo amongst the fog as trolls and anthropomorphic toads patrol the bogs. The boss is a colossal treant-like creature covered in moss and mushrooms. World 2: Skyway of Arching Arcadias Theme: A paradise deep within the clouds, the remains of ancient structures in ruins. Because the environment is set at high altitudes, characters would navigate across buoyant masses of rocks and stone and swing across vines. Enemies encountered include several bizzard types of birds and insects, the boss being a large quadruped of the avian-type with the features of both a buzzard and a toucan. World 3: Scalding Cliffs Theme: The fire/cave world of sorts, most of the open area being overflown with lava and crumbling rockfalls. The enemies resemble cartoony cavepeople, some mounted upon the reanimated skeletons of large, horned animals. Upon entering the lower caves, Rayman and the others face creatures made of pure fire, including a flaming bone-clubbing beast as the boss. World 4: Tricky Tidewaters Theme: More or less the "ocean" world of the game with huge masses of bubbly water that you must swim through or dive into its depths. The second to last few levels are focused in a rainy jungle inhabited by the Lividstones. The boss for this world is a burly, brutish Lividstone who controls a barrel-cannon submarine of sorts, firing bombs into the foreground as Rayman runs for his life. World 5: The Canopy Theme: As its name suggests, the canopy is set amongst the trees, but hover and jump carefully as thorny bristles protrude from around every corner. Pesky "weeds" of bipedal flower monsters patrol the leafy branches, armed with spikes and spears. The boss is a large mammal-like monster, with the tail and grippable paws of a monkey but the fluffy body and sharp ears of a bat, also a heart-shaped snout. World 6: Gruntropolis Theme: A city/urban-like society run by the smuggest and most snide of crooks. There's levels set inside towers and factories, and some where you're crossing rails into a metropolis of madness. Just be warned of the big bad: he's one tenacious turtle.